Jacey
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Percy and Jason one shot. SLASH. There aren't enough of them


**A/N: The first version of this was frankly crap so it has been re-writen and given a name.**

Jason sat on the counter shirtless and water dripping over his skin. The kiss was hot and warm as he tasted Percy's lips, nipping and biting at them, the sea salt taste lingering in his mouth.

Jason grabbed his waist pulling him forward their groins rubbing against each other. The friction between their clothed erection made him hiss in pleasure and he felt his jeans grow tighter.

The iron taste should have been horrible but it only turned Percy on more, his hand taking hold of Jason's hips as he rolled their groins together making another hiss escape his red, swollen lips.

Percy pulled back and started leaving bites and nips on Jason's neck and wanting to fuck him till he couldn't walk. He slid of the counter so there was less room between them and Percy worked his way along the blonds jaw back to those perfect lips.

Jason slammed Percy against the counter making him moan and throw his head back when Jason pressed against him. The Roman sucked on a pressure point hard enough to bruise making him moan more. When his name escape Percy's lips he couldn't take it any more. He practically tore off the the others jeans and the t-shirt was in two pieces on the floor.

Percy groaned as he yanked the others jeans to the floor, he loved this side of the blond, the animalistic and lust driven side, don't get him wrong, he loved the soft side to but when he was like this...

Jason grabbed his lovers hips and turned him round and bent him over the counter, rubbing his hand over the raven haired boys back making the other moan and shake when he hit the small of his back.

Percy couldn't stop the mewl that escaped his lips as the thick cock pushed into him and he was panting from the adrenalin and need for release but he sure as hell didn't need to wait as the pulsing meat in him slammed into his prostate, making fire rush threw his veins and his vision go blurry.

He grunted at the peak of each thrust, the tight heat was twitch around his cock making him want to come but he knew Percy would come first because he wouldn't bother to fight it.

Jason's name spilled off his lips as he came, standing up as the climax wrecked threw his body.

Unwillingly he pulled out of his lover who then turned around with a devious grin and pushed him back so he was pressed against the wall.

Percy dropped to the floor and bit his lip before wrapping his lips around his loves cock and gave Jason the darkest, slutyst look he could and the blond fisted a hand in his hair fucking the others mouth.

"Such a good little slut." Jason's growl shot straight to his cock and he moaned around the length in his mouth as he sucked.

"You like that don't you, being my bitch." Percy moaned more, hey he was a masochist and gods was it true.

When Jason came deep in his lovers throat he already knew it would be a long night, he could never get enough of Percy and the sea Prince was always willing to please when he needed it.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up and tired and his muscles ached in all the best ways, he'd healed slightly in the shower. He got out of bed pulling on boxers before walking out the room. The apartment was trashed, furniture was up turned and things where scattered across the floor.<p>

As he reached the kitchen he leaned against the door frame drinking in his favourite site, Jason. The strong sloping shoulders, his tight ass through his jeans and the tense, muscled, shirtless back, and as happened every now and then he got the urge to claim the sky prince rather than the other way around.

Jason felt Percy's arms wrap around his waist possessively and press kisses to his shoulder, neck, jaw. Jason already knew what Percy wanted and he wasn't going to argue. He turned around in Percy's arms but the Greek didn't stop with the kisses, gentle and caring with each caress as hands slid over golden skin stripping of the few items of clothing they had.

Jason sucked on the fingers presented to him as lips and tongue worked at his pulse point, with Percy like this he was practically a quivering mess.

Everything after that was describable, no matter what you couldn't describe the pleasure that they went threw but no matter what or how many times they did it, it never lost the feeling behind it.

Jason sat on the counter shirtless and water dripping over his skin. The kiss was hot and warm as he tasted Percy's lips, nipping and biting at them, the sea salt taste lingering in his mouth.

Jason grabbed his waist pulling him forward their groins rubbing against each other. The friction between their clothed erection made him hiss in pleasure and he felt his jeans grow tighter.

The iron taste should have been horrible but it only turned Percy on more, his hand taking hold of Jason's hips as he rolled their groins together making another hiss escape his red, swollen lips.

Percy pulled back and started leaving bites and nips on Jason's neck and wanting to fuck him till he couldn't walk. He slid of the counter so there was less room between them and Percy worked his way along the blonds jaw back to those perfect lips.

Jason slammed Percy against the counter making him moan and throw his head back when Jason pressed against him. The Roman sucked on a pressure point hard enough to bruise making him moan more. When his name escape Percy's lips he couldn't take it any more. He practically tore off the the others jeans and the t-shirt was in two pieces on the floor.

Percy groaned as he yanked the others jeans to the floor, he loved this side of the blond, the animalistic and lust driven side, don't get him wrong, he loved the soft side to but when he was like this...

Jason grabbed his lovers hips and turned him round and bent him over the counter, rubbing his hand over the raven haired boys back making the other moan and shake when he hit the small of his back.

Percy couldn't stop the mewl that escaped his lips as the thick cock pushed into him and he was panting from the adrenalin and need for release but he sure as hell didn't need to wait as the pulsing meat in him slammed into his prostate, making fire rush threw his veins and his vision go blurry.

He grunted at the peak of each thrust, the tight heat was twitch around his cock making him want to come but he knew Percy would come first because he wouldn't bother to fight it.

Jason's name spilled off his lips as he came, standing up as the climax wrecked threw his body.

Unwillingly he pulled out of his lover who then turned around with a devious grin and pushed him back so he was pressed against the wall.

Percy dropped to the floor and bit his lip before wrapping his lips around his loves cock and gave Jason the darkest, slutyst look he could and the blond fisted a hand in his hair fucking the others mouth.

"Such a good little slut." Jason's growl shot straight to his cock and he moaned around the length in his mouth as he sucked.

"You like that don't you, being my bitch." Percy moaned more, hey he was a masochist and gods was it true.

When Jason came deep in his lovers throat he already knew it would be a long night, he could never get enough of Percy and the sea Prince was always willing to please when he needed it.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up and tired and his muscles ached in all the best ways, he'd healed slightly in the shower. He got out of bed pulling on boxers before walking out the room. The apartment was trashed, furniture was up turned and things where scattered across the floor.<p>

As he reached the kitchen he leaned against the door frame drinking in his favourite site, Jason. The strong sloping shoulders, his tight ass through his jeans and the tense, muscled, shirtless back, and as happened every now and then he got the urge to claim the sky prince rather than the other way around.

Jason felt Percy's arms wrap around his waist possessively and press kisses to his shoulder, neck, jaw. Jason already knew what Percy wanted and he wasn't going to argue. He turned around in Percy's arms but the Greek didn't stop with the kisses, gentle and caring with each caress as hands slid over golden skin stripping of the few items of clothing they had.

Jason sucked on the fingers presented to him as lips and tongue worked at his pulse point, with Percy like this he was practically a quivering mess.

Everything after that was describable, no matter what you couldn't describe the pleasure that they went threw but no matter what or how many times they did it, it never lost the feeling behind it.


End file.
